


Cover-t mission? Oh shit I heard out-in-the-open-t

by ohcecilia12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Because the author is new to this okay, I always try to include everyone but I still don't know how to write some of them so, I don't even know how to write who am I kidding, It's just her sense of humour written down, Vague Fight Scenes, bad humour, batfamily, mostly just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcecilia12/pseuds/ohcecilia12
Summary: Based on the writing prompt:“You’re a complete idiot, did you know that?”“Yeah, I get that a lot. From pretty much everyone. And yet, all my plans seem to work out just fine.”“We could’ve been killed!”“We weren’t.”aka a mission that blows up in their faces and using things in a way they are not meant to be (that sounded really dirty but it's not, I promise)





	Cover-t mission? Oh shit I heard out-in-the-open-t

**Author's Note:**

> It's been some time since I posted something, but this is another one of my old pieces I still had lying around. ( I say old like I didn't start writing sometime 3 months ago smh)  
> Honestly I don't know what was going around in my head when I wrote this, but I am tired and it's my finals year and I am past caring, so here you go.

They were running as fast as they could, bullets flying through the air next to them. An explosion could be heard in the background, followed by a lot of swearing and cursing. It was dark, with only the fires around them and the stars and moon up above giving them a sense of direction. Their feet were thundering on the ground, trying to take them to safer ground. Oh, if only he hadn’t listened to that stupid plan, then they wouldn’t have been in this position. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours earlier that night:  
“Debrief, all of you.” Nightwing looked up at the sound of Batman’s voice. He didn’t look so happy and wore a glare. Of course, he usually he wore a glare in public, since it added to his whole I am Darkness, I am the Night persona, but still. Not a good sign. 

Nightwing glanced at the others, who had also looked up. Red Robin had been sitting behind his laptop, working on some case. Red Hood, beside him, had looked bored and had been making all kinds of snarky commentary. Robin had been sparring with Batgirl, the two former assassins trying to best each other. Spoiler had been texting on her phone, probably with Oracle. Impulse and Kid Flash had for this one time been allowed into Gotham, which was normally strictly prohibited by the no-metas-in-Gotham-rule, but this time Batman had just sighed and allowed it. They were trying to see who could make and eat sandwiches the fastest, since they had been bored and hungry. 

Nightwing himself had been working out a bit, trying a new routine in the aerial silks. It wasn’t exactly necessary, but it was fun. He could be high up in the air and stretch his limbs, what more could he want?

All of them, however, had stopped what they were doing at the sound of Batman’s command. Alfred was standing behind him, a bit disapprovingly at the tone of his voice. Signal, beside him, just looked tired. After a few seconds, they followed Batman to the Batcomputer, knowing better than to question him at that moment. The glare was still apparent on his cowl. 

“So, what’s going on, B?” Nightwing said, breaking the tension. Batman glanced at him, before pulling up multiple screens with layouts and pictures of a big building. 

“This is Brading Building, one of the locations of the multinational business company Brading, who sell all kinds of products, like freezers and fans.” Batman pointed at one of the pictures, with a man on it. “This is Brading. I recently ran into a warehouse with all kinds of weapons on it, and they came from his company. His documents, however, say that he doesn’t make weapons. Certainly not dangerous enough ones to take out a block of 10 feet.”

Batman looked at each one of them, before continuing. “I want you to break into this building and find out everything you can. We will need everyone of us on this mission. It’s highly covert, and I don’t want anyone spotting us, understood?”

“Yeah, of course,” Red Robin said, focused on the pictures, “All of us in the building or a few of us outside?”

“Two of you go in, while the others check out other buildings. Robin, Signal, Batgirl, you are with me. We will go to warehouses and try to find more evidence. The rest of you decide how you split up.” Batman replied. He turned away, gesturing for the three to follow him. They went to the Batmobile, and left. 

A few seconds of silence and then-

“Sweeeeeet.”

Red Hood’s drawl broke the silence, and when the others looked over, they saw a grin on his face. 

“You all know what this means right? We get to play Ninja.” He said, before laughing. 

Immediately a chorus of voices spoke up. “You are not serious right?” “That’s outright stupid.” “What the hell is Ninja?” “Oooooh how do we play?” “You are going down, Hood!”

Nightwing groaned, and yelled: “All of you, shut up for a second!” Their gazes turned to him and Hood was still smirking. 

“Okay, I know that is fun and all but this is highly covert, remember? No games. We are not playing Ninja.” He said, while rubbing his forehead. Of course he had to be the responsible one again. No rest for the Big Brother, apparently.

“Awwwww seriously? Party pooper.” Spoiler whined, while Hood looked annoyed. The speedsters looked confused as to what was going on, while Red Robin just looked tired, though that could be because he had patrolled until 4:30 AM last night. 

“No Ninja.” Nightwing repeated. Seriously, guys? 

Red Robin, thankfully, seemed to take mercy on him. He walked towards the screens and put up the warehouses. He looked at them for a few seconds, before saying: “Okay, who will go with who? We have two warehouses and the Brading building. Groups of two?”

Nightwing internally sighed in relief, before replying. “Groups of two should be okay.” But who with who though? Not Red Robin and Red Hood together, that would end disastrous. And Spoiler and Red Hood would just play Ninja together. That left- “Bart and Jason together, could you two take this warehouse? Steph and Tim, you two this one. Walls, you are with me.” Yeah, Jason and whoever would be difficult, but hopefully Bart would distract him long enough to not play Ninja. (The last time they played it all together, it had ended with two broken arms, a broken leg, an explosion, a concussion and grounding for all of them from Batman. Not something to repeat.)

The others looked at each other, before agreeing. They all got ready, and left within two minutes.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kid Flash and Nightwing stood at the roof of a Wayne Enterprises building, looking at the Brading Building. It was big and smooth, so not easily climbable. Kid Flash was not that much of a climber, so that didn’t seem likely. 

“Hey.”

The soft voice made Nightwing look to his right, where KF was standing with a grin on his face. That could only mean one thing-

“I have a plan.” There it was. 

“Dude, the last time you had a plan, we kinda got stuck in a container filled with rotting fish. Not so ready to do that again.” Nightwing said, feeling dread building up in his stomach. 

KF looked a bit embarrassed, before putting on a scowl. “Yeah, but this time it’s a good plan. I promise. Bro Code and all.”

Nightwing looked up, where the stars were twinkling. He stood there for a few seconds, before giving in. “Okay, what is the plan?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing on the roof of Brading Building. They walked towards a small block, which was both an entrance and a communications device. 

“Told you it would work.” Nightwing glanced at KF, who looked rather proud. He made a small noise of laughter, and replied, “Dropping out of a plane onto a roof is still a bit of an interesting solution, but I’ll give: it worked.”

Alfred had looked at them rather bemusedly when they told him the plan, but helped them anyway. He had flown over the building and they had jumped out, KF on Nightwing’s back, who had made sure they landed okay. 

“I am a genius, confirmed.” KF grinned. Nightwing shook his head, before a smirk appeared on his face. 

“Not just an excuse to get on my back instead of me on yours?” He said, grinning when he watched Kid Flash’s face turn red. 

“What? Dude, no, what are-” Nightwing’s laughter cut through his sputter. He decided to take mercy on him, and wrapped on arm around KF’s shoulders to steer him to the entrance. 

“It’s fine, dude, you just have to ask.” He snickered while KF punched his arm. Suddenly, he sobered. There was the entrance. 

“Hang on, I’ll hack the security cameras.” He said, already getting his holo-computer out. Within a few seconds, he was in. Huh. A bit of a bad security for such a big company. Well, he did not complain.

“Where are the archives?” KF said, peering over his shoulder. He pointed at a little corner on the 48th floor and continued, “Is that it?” 

Nightwing looked closer and concluded that that indeed must be it. Now they just had to get a plan to get in and navigate the building. Kid Flash perked up at the mention of ‘plan’ and grinned. Oh no, not again. 

“I have a plan.” Oh yes, yes again. 

The plan included a lot of sneaking, ventilation shafts, hacking skills and speed. Not that bad, actually. Even better, they actually got to the archives without getting spotted. However, as they looked through the documents, they forgot to make an escape plan. That ended up being their downfall, as after they got the evidence they were spotted by a random guy who walked in to get some document. Before they could react, he had already called security. 

Cursing, they fled the room and sprinted through the halls. So much for covert. 

“I have a plan!” yelled KF, dashing through the corridors like he had any idea where they were going. 

“You know, I’ll just give you to benefit of the doubt! Get us out of here, KF!” Nightwing yelled back, too occupied with fending off guards to come up with a plan. 

“Okay, this way!” KF sprinted into a room, before picking up a fire extinguisher. “Jump on my back!” He yelled. 

‘This can’t end well’ Nightwing thought, before climbing on his back. Which it didn’t, because KF used the momentum of the extinguisher to fire them through the window where they fell for a few seconds, before Nightwing shot a grapple hook to building near them. They were pulled through the air, and landed on the roof of the building. Immediately, they started running, what turned out to be a good thing, since Brading had apparently security in a chopper who were shooting at them- 

“You’re a complete idiot, did you know that?” Nightwing yelled, while avoiding bullets.  
“Yeah, I get that a lot. From pretty much everyone. And yet, all my plans seem to work out just fine.”  
“We could’ve been killed!”  
“We weren’t.”

And that’s how they ended up running for their lives, with evidence collected but guns shooting at them and an explosion which the fire extinguisher had caused by shooting into a power pylon which was ironic because it was made to put out fires, not cause them- Not now, dude! and fires around them from the bullets tearing through obstacles. 

Eventually, they were safe. They breathed deeply, trying to catch their breath- 

“I am never listening to one of your plans again, dude.” 

KF looked at him rather offended. “My first two plans worked, didn’t they?”

“Yeah okay, but a fire extinguisher?” 

“You come with plans next time then, not involving this genius intellect.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds, before breaking down in giggles, which turned into outright laughter. 

Nightwing grinned and shook his head. “Well, it was an adventure for certain. Even better than Ninja.”

KF pouted and said, “And you are still not going to explain what that is?” Nightwing wasn’t going to give him bad ideas, thank you very much. 

“Nope.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, they were back in the cave, where the other kids were standing with grins on their faces and Batman was glaring at them, oh no-

“I thought I made myself inexplicably clear when I said this was a covert mission, right?”

They were so dead.

Fin.


End file.
